Baby
by JJCM
Summary: Spencer thinks back to everything that has led up to this moment.


**AN: This is just a one-shot about JJ and Reid. It can be read as a sequel to "Take Me Home" though it's not really intended to be. I don't own any of the characters.**

Spencer Reid watched nervously as his fiancée pushed with determination, grunting as she did so. He still couldn't believe the sound of it.

Jennifer Jareau was his fiancée.

He never would've dreamed it possible, especially when he first met her.

He had fallen for her immediately, but he never expected her to see him as anything more than a co-worker and a friend. But things had changed. They had gotten to know each other and been through so much together, that after a while it just seemed natural.

They couldn't be with other people, no one understood them as well as they understood each other. They had an unbreakable emotional connection developed through years of good times and bad. And now as he watched JJ push as the nurses directed, he couldn't be happier or more proud. She was giving birth to _his _son.

Spencer always wanted to be a father, he just wasn't sure if it would ever happen. He wondered if he could ever get over his social awkwardness enough to develop a close enough relationship to become a parent. He also worried whether it was a good idea given his family history of mental illness. He didn't want to put his child through the same struggles he had to endure growing up. Sure, it made him stronger and who he was today, but it was something he wouldn't wish on anybody.

JJ had assured him that everything would be ok. That she truly wanted to have his child, potential risks be damned. She believed that they would have a normal, healthy child together, and if for some reason it didn't work out that way, they would work together to create the best possible environment for their child.

JJ wasn't scared. She knew the risks, but she wanted this. It was just one of the reasons why Spencer had asked her to marry him as soon as he found out she was pregnant. He knew he would never find anyone better, even if he had some doubts in the past. They had worked through their problems.

Spencer watched closely, nervous as hell, as JJ pushed extra hard, willing their son to enter the world. She was sweating now and fully dilated. He knew it wouldn't be long which was good as he wasn't sure how much longer he could suppress his nerves and keep the nausea from making him vomit. To distract himself he briefly thought back to how they had gotten here, to this moment.

/

_Spencer Reid had fallen for Jennifer Jareau immediately, but it wasn't until one of the worst experiences of his life, that their relationship had begun to blossom. _

_It was the Tobias Hankel case. They had split up and as Spencer was drugged and tortured, all he could think about was his own tortured past, and whether or not JJ was ok. He had no way of knowing. All he knew was he heard her screaming before he was knocked unconscious. She could be dead and he wouldn't know. And worse, it would've been his fault as he was the one who had split from her. _

_It wasn't until the team rescued him in the graveyard in the woods, and he saw JJ's tired, worried face that he knew she was alive and he could rest easier. He never could've forgiven himself if she had died. _

_They had hugged, glad to see that the other was alive and generally in one piece. It had been a tame embrace that probably would've lasted longer if their team hadn't been standing right there. _

_Spencer had the urge to kiss JJ and to hold her right there forever; to never let her out of his sight ever again. He knew he couldn't though and even though he knew JJ was happy and relieved that he was alive, he didn't know how she truly felt about him; the emotion of the situation could be clouding his judgment. _

_It wasn't until she showed up at his house later, that he began to suspect something more. _

_JJ took care of him. _

_She helped him heal. Even when he insisted he was fine. Even when he told her off angrily one time because he was detoxing; she stayed with him. _

_JJ made sure he was ok. She wouldn't take him for his word; she waited until she could clearly see it herself. It wasn't until weeks later that he began to feel like himself again, the drugs fully out of his system and they both knew he was coming back to his old self. _

_By then they had connected. There was something there and they both knew it. They had spent so much time together during his recovery, gotten to know each other so well almost unknowingly, that being apart felt strange, and empty. _

_Soon they spent a lot of their free time together; each spending the night at the other's house. The only time they weren't together was on the road during cases. As soon as they came home from a case, they would go home together. _

_It had been tame for a while. They slept together but they didn't hook up or make love. It was something that they couldn't really describe. They were friends but more than friends minus the benefits. _

_They both had obvious feelings for each other, but neither made a move, too timid and too worried that if they tried to move to something more it could destroy what they had. It wasn't until they had a case in New Orleans that they were finally able to push past their insecurities and move to the next level._

_/_

Spencer watched as JJ pushed harder, her grunts filling the whole room. Her blonde hair was plastered to the sides of her face as she was now sweating profusely.

"C'mon JJ, you're doing great!" the doctor encouraged as she stopped to catch her breath.

Spencer continued to pace back and forth nervously. He felt like the room was closing in on him. He would give almost anything for a breath of air; except missing the birth of his son.

So he stayed, knowing JJ was going through more than he was. She needed his support. He promised after New Orleans that he would always trust her, and that he would be there whenever she needed him, no matter what.

/

_The case in New Orleans had almost ended them. _

_Spencer was still getting back into the groove of being back with the team after he had fully detoxed. Admittedly, he was still struggling a little. His head wasn't completely there. JJ had been great and set him on the road to recovery. Without her he didn't want to even guess where he would be. _

_But it was still a struggle. He still had nightmares, and demons. He began to question if this were the life for him. He wondered if he shouldn't be putting his smarts to something more productive or helpful to society. He just wasn't sure anymore. _

_While Spencer struggled with this, JJ met Will LaMontagne. He was a key to helping solve their case and when he mentioned that his father had died in Katrina, JJ's compassion for others shown through once again. _

_Spencer watched from afar, jealously, as the New Orleans detective flirted with JJ, gradually drawing her towards him seemingly. Spencer became worried the more he saw. His heart dropped when he asked Morgan where JJ was one night and he responded that she was "at the bar with LaMontagne". _

_He was going to lose her, just as he had the few other girls he had fallen for in the past. Will was putting on the charm and Spencer didn't have any. It was only a matter of time before JJ began to date Will and then sleep with him. It was enough to make Spencer want to cry, to run away. _

_Spencer was even more sure of this when, at the end of the case, he saw Will flirt with JJ once more and give her his number. It was over, he had lost her. _

_The plane ride home had been quiet, cold and awkward. Normally JJ and Spencer would sit next to each other, but this time Spencer lay across from her, ignoring her as he pretended to sleep. _

_Once the plane had landed he had raced to his car, barely saying a word before taking off and making a beeline for his house. He couldn't talk to JJ, not now. She had broken his heart whether she knew it or not. It was over. His bed felt cold. _

_However, Spencer never would've expected what would happen next. _

_There was a knock at his door. _

_It was JJ. _

_Spencer dried his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to open the door and face her. _

"_Hey, JJ-"He started but was immediately cut off by her lips crashing into his, forcing them backwards into his house. _

_Spencer stood there stunned, unable to move or react as she kissed him. When the kiss broke he stood there and looked at her confused. _

"_JJ?" he asked finally. _

"_I love you, Spence. I want us. You have nothing to be jealous of." She said looking deep into his eyes as she spoke. _

"_How did you…what makes you think I was jealous?" he asked as he stuttered, completely stunned by the one-eighty his life had seemingly just taken. _

"_Please, Spence. It was so obvious." She giggled and he blushed a little. _

"_After all we've been through, especially over the last month or so, do you really think I wouldn't notice? Or that I would just throw it all away?" JJ said as she lightly brought her hand to his cheek. _

"_I thought…LaMontagne…"he stuttered some more. _

"_LaMontagne means nothing to me. Yes he's a nice guy and he's good at flirting, and I felt bad for him…but he's not you. He doesn't know me like you do." She smiled at him. _

_Spencer stood there in shock, struggling to believe that JJ was giving up LaMontange for him. Heck, she wasn't even giving up LaMontange; it had never gotten that far. She wanted him, no one else. It was a dream come true if he could believe it. _

_Spencer stared at JJ, looking her over as she smiled warmly at him and in that moment, he was convinced she never looked more beautiful. They kissed again, passionately. Soon, they were officially dating as they promised to remain true to one another._

_/_

JJ screamed as she pushed as hard as she ever had in her life. It hurt like hell but she was making progress; so the doctor claimed anyway. She had been pushing for what had seemed like days, and she wondered if her son would ever want to come out.

She stopped to catch her breath, looking over to see Spence pacing the room nervously, his face pale and stricken with worry.

"It's ok Spence." JJ called to him.

He looked at her, surprised; amazed that even now she would go out of her way to reassure him even though she should be the one needing the assurance.

JJ went back to pushing, more determined than ever to end this. She just wanted to see her son.

"Here he comes…" the doctor encouraged as he got ready to deliver.

Spencer stopped pacing, watching intently now, not wanting to miss a moment. It was then that he thought he could see his son's head begin to show. Suddenly, everything that led to this moment flashed through his head.

_The kiss with JJ when she had met him at the door. The time they spent together as they became official. The first time they made love. Their discussion about having kids; JJ insisting she was ready and that she wanted to have his child with him. The night their son was conceived and the subsequent pregnancy test that confirmed it. Spencer's nervous marriage proposal and JJ's ecstatic acceptance. Their announcement to the team that JJ was pregnant and they were engaged. The surprised, happy looks on the faces of their friends and family. Finding out their baby was a boy, and agreeing on a name. It all culminated in this moment; their son's birth. _

Spencer watched with pride and joy as JJ gave one more hard push, and their son entered the world. JJ cried with joy as the doctor cut the cord, the baby was wrapped in a blanket, and handed over to them. Spencer stroked JJ's wet forehead and gave her a happy kiss.

"I love you." He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back as they turned their attention back to their crying baby boy.

_Henry._


End file.
